[unreadable] Liquid crystal science and technology has truly transcended the boundaries of many fundamental disciplines, and now is deeply influencing the bioscience, biotechnology, and health science fields. Composed of anisotropic organic molecules, liquid crystals interact with external fields and surfaces to strongly influence their structure and properties. From the basic perspective, fundamental theories and models of liquid crystals have grained great acceptance in many scientific communities; the concept of orientational order and collective molecular behavior penetrates the contemporary knowledge base in the bio-sciences community, contributing to the fundamental understanding of cell membranes, functioning muscles, division of cells, and morphogenesis. Because of their useful electro-optical properties, they are ideal for many applications; the most ubiquitous being the information display. Due to their success in information display, researchers and technologists are pushing the frontiers of applied research to find other uses of liquid crystals in biomedical sensors, bedside diagnostic devices, [unreadable] drug delivery, actuators, spectrometers, all of which have the potential to have a profound impact on bioengineering and biomedical engineering applications. The Gordon Research Conference on liquid crystals over the years has historically brought together an eclectic set researchers and technologists to discuss and debate the synthesis, underlying physical phenomena, and potential application of liquid crystals. Scheduled for June 10-15, 2007 at Colby-Sawyer College in New Hampshire, the Gordon Research Conference on liquid crystals will provide a venue for discussion and debate of ideas at the forefront of liquid crystal science and technology through oral and poster presentations, and social events. Discussion topics include synthesis and characterization of new liquid crystal compounds including low molar mass, elastomeric, and reactive mesogen materials; liquid crystal systems of biological significance; bio-inspired materials; the modification of liquid crystals with nano-particles; self assembly and new liquid crystal phases; state-of-the-art in simulation and modeling; and [unreadable] modern uses of liquid crystals in biomedical imaging, photonics, lasing, electro-optic, and biosensor applications. The venue will provide participates with a contemporary perspective of liquid crystals and their future direction in the bioengineering, biomedical engineering and imaging, biology, and health sciences field. We are seeking $10K from the NIH/NIBIB to support students, postdoctoral fellows, and minorities. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]